Science Experiments and Magical Girls
by xoxoMooseTracksxoxo
Summary: After her travels in the past are over Kagome moves to New York. She becomes intrigued by stories of the mysterious vigilantes taking on the Foot Clan & drawn by a forgotten desire for adventure,makes it her mission to discover these heroes. How will she react to the knowledge that they aren't human? How will they react to learning of her powers & Shredders interest? KagomexTurtles
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After her travels in the past are over Kagome needs a change of scenery and moves to New York. There she quickly becomes intrigued by the stories of the mysterious vigilantes taking on the Foot Clan and, drawn by a forgotten desire for adventure,makes it her mission to discover these heroes. How will she react to the knowledge that they aren't human? And how will they react to learning of her powers and Shredders growing interest in them? KagomexTurtles Based on 2014 Movie, no April

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to their respective owners. I only borrow their characters for this story.

It had been nearly three weeks since Kagome had made the couragous, and frowned upon, decision to leave Japan. And approaching a week since she arrived in New York, a large suitcase and tattered yellow backpack carrying her few posessions. Her family, especially her mother, were fairly persistent in their efforts to keep her in Tokyo but with her schooling complete and the well closed the only thing left for her there were the memories of places and people she knew she would never see again.

So here she was, renting a small studio apartment in a slightly shady neighborhood of downtown New York with a part time job working at an Apothecary in an Asian community. Looks like her training with Kaede paid off as her extensive knowledge in herbs and ability to fluently speak english and japanese earned her the job. It didn't pay much but it was just enough to keep the bills paid and her tummy feed. A soft smile crossed her face at the thought of the elderly miko before she shook herself out of her memories and continued down the steps of the subway station. As nice as her new job was it was a bit of a ways from her apartment so she had to catch the subway there and home.

She hadn't been standing at the platform for very long before she heard a commotion happening at the top of the stairs making her look up curiously. A group of men in full black gear were descending the stairs wielding guns. A woman of Asian descent led them as they quickly hearded any civilians they could see. People were screaming, running, there was a moment of chaos before one of the men shot his gun up and in the moment of frightened silence the woman barked for everyone to get down.

People were being shoved to the ground and as Kagome lay down she quickly observed her surroundings. She may not have been living in the city for very long but with how popular the topic was it didn't take long to figure out this was the Foot Clan. She watched as several men started sticking small bombs along the station walls and narrowed her eyes as the woman, obviously in charge, started yelling, "We know you're out there!" She paused looking around smugly before continuing, "If you don't surrender, we start executing hostages!"

Kagome had no idea who the woman was directing the obvious challenge to but she knew if she didn't act fast people would start dying. She tried to calculate how long it would take her to take out the men nearest to her. She figured if she could get to the woman, she might be able to talk the men in to letting the civilians go.

Before shecould put her half formed plan into effect, the lights in the tunnel started flickering before going out altogether. The woman yelled something out followed quickly by shots being fired and screams. Kagome could make out shapes in the dark as the gang members were being taken out by these new adversaries. There were crashes and before long the scuffle was over and the mystery heroes had disappeared before the lights were able to come on, showing the criminals tied together along the wall.

With the threat gone, the people in the station rushed up the stairs and back on to the streets, replaced by armed police who hastily cuffed the unconscious group. Kagome followed the rest of the crowd and upon breaking the surface fished her phone out and dialed the number to her workplace. She explained the situation to Mayazaki-san, the elderly man who owned the store, and was let off her shift after a bit of scolding and threat's of 'not being so lenient next time'.

With that sorted Kagome made her way back to her flat, thinking the whole way about the excitement that had just passed and couldn't help but grin. Some how, she was glad more than ever now that she'd followed her gut and moved out here. Maybe her days of adventures weren't quite as done as she'd originally thought...

Kagome groaned, rolling over to glare at the alarm clock blaring loudly and slammed her hand down, instantly stopping the offending noise. The bright red numbers read 7:00 a.m. and she sighed before willing herself to pull back the covers and move around the house, falling into the usual routine of getting ready to enter the outside world. She showered quickly, brushed her teeth and the tangles out of her hair before getting dressed in a simple pair of faded jeans and a gray knit sweater. She grabbed her purse and left the house, locking up behind her.

The entrance to the subway wasn't very far from her place and, looking at her phone, she decided she had enough time to stop and grab some coffee and a chocolate croissant. She munched contently on the flaky pastry and finished it just before the screech of the approaching cart could be heard. She boarded, and found an empty seat near the back doors where she settled in for the ride across town.

It wasn't vey long before she found herself in front of 'Mayazaki's Apothecary' just before 9. She let herself in, listening to the tinkle of the door bell and made her way behind the counter. Getting right to work, she let herself fall into the familiarity of the tasks, starting with putting together any orders scheduled for pickup today. It wasn't a very popular spot but she managed to keep herself busy with simple tasks like taking inventory, sweeping the store, wiping down the counters and windows and helping the few customers that did come in.

The day passed by uneventfully and at the end of her shift Mayazaki-san's son came down from the upstairs apartment to lock up as she left. She said her farewells and made her way down to the subway station, humming a random tune and smiling at the people she passed on the street. The sun was starting to go down in the sky when Kagome emerged from the tunnel near her home and turned to walk in the opposite direction, planning to grab a few things from the grocer a few blocks down first.

Although the shop was a little out of the way, it was a bit more affordable and she made a small friend in one of the cashiers that was usually working around this time. Sure enough Leila was behind the register, casually looking through a copy of Vanity Fair but looked up at the sound of the door opening. She grinned over at Kagome and gave a small wave, which she returned as she perused the aisles for the items on her mental list. She walked back to the cash wrap shortly after with her goods in hand.

"Hey girl, how have you been. Haven't seen you in a hot mintue", Leila asked as she rang up the few things in the basket, setting them in a paper bag as she went.

Kagome sighed before answering, "I'm doing okay. As well as could be expected I suppose." She looked up at the tv playing in the corner. It was another report about the Foot Clan. "Did you hear about the subway takeover that they did yesterday?", she gestured to the tv.

"Yea, I did", Leila took a quick glance at the tv before turning back to her conversation partner, "It's pretty crazy. Seems like every time I turn on the tv or look at a paper all I see is this damn gang all over it."

"Yes well I was there when it happened." Leila's eyes widened to an almost hilarious size, "Holy shit! Well what the fuck happened?" She leaned over the counter eagerly.

Kagome dug around in her purse before handing her a few bills, "It all happened so fast I can't even say for sure", she rubbed her hands over her face in a tired manner, "One minute their yelling at everyone to get on the ground, the next their beaten unconscious and tied up waiting to be retrieved by the police. It was pretty surreal."

Leila handed the foreign woman her change and watched her stuff it quickly in some random pocket of her bag before saying anything else. "I heard there are people fighting back", she whispered as if she were telling some well kept secret, "No one knows who they are but apparently it's not the first time they've fucked over the Foot Clan's plans."

"Well whoever they are, a lot of people owe them their lives", Kagome smiled softly in thought before shaking herself out of her reverie. "Thanks for the talk Leila. I'll see you around."

"See ya!", the blonde cashier yelled out, watching her walk back onto the city streets then turned back to continue flipping through the glossy magazine pages.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to their respective owners. I only borrow their characters for this story.

Author's Note: Just wanted to give a quick thank you to the readers who decided to follow and favoite my story, giving me the confidence and motivation to put out a second chapter as quickly as possible. I'd love reviews, if you were willing to give them, if not I still appreciate your interest in my writing either way. And now on with the story!

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kagome spent the walk back to her apartment in deep thought. She couldn't help but wonder about these vigilantes who were giving the Foot Clan such a hard time. A smile graced her face as she compared it to the amount of times her group had foiled the dastardly plans of any number of demons back in the feudal era. Her smile turned bitter as a churning of helplessness in her stomach made her aware, once again, of how alone here she truly was. But then... maybe she wasn't truly alone. These 'heroes', who were they?

A loud crash woke her from the daze she'd been in and she looked around curiously. She didn't see anything but as she stood there silently she could hear voices. They were arguing but in harsh whispers. She followed the voices down an alley and peeking around a dumpster she caught sight of a familiar group in full black apparel.

There were several members of the Foot Clan, including a certain Japanese woman with purple in her hair. The men were loading what looked like barrels of chemicals, if the hazardous materials warning label on the outside was anything to go by, into large black vans parked behind the building. Kagome watched the proceedings with narrowed eyes. 'What exactly are they up to?', she wondered as she observed cautiously from her hiding place.

As she watched the group, she failed to pay close enough attention to what was happening behind her and she started at the feel of hands yanking roughly at her hair. They used her ebony strands as a leash, making her a subject of much attention as she was pulled out into the glare of the street light. She reached up, trying to pry the powerful grip away from her but was tossed to the ground instead as her captor mocked her, "Nosy bitch, should learn to mind your own business."

She turned and gave the man the nastiest glare she could muster before her gaze was being directed towards the other woman, who now had a strong grip on her face. Her eyes remained just as heated as she looked directly into the female gang member's brown eyes, not faltering or showing any sign of fear or weakness. Kagome thought she saw an impressed look cross her face but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Who are you? And what do you think you're doing meddling in the affairs of the Foot Clan", she ordered, her grip on Kagome's chin tightening to the point that it would probably leave marks later.

Kagome couldn't help the smirk the flitted across her face briefly. "Well, I was merely passing through", she took a glance at the man who she knew had handled her before, "you should put your mutts on a leash before they get into the kind of trouble you aren't looking for."

Even though he wore a mask, she could practically see the icy glare he sent her and hear the squeak of his gloves as his fists tightened, no doubt wanting nothing more than to hit her. She considered egging him on but thought better of it. She was after all, by herself where as there were at least 20 of them.

The kunoichi regarded her curiously before turning to the men. "Tie her up and leave her on the side. We don't want any more interruptions as we move to complete our mission." She grew annoyed at the slow pace they took and spoke more forcefully, "Quickly! Our master is waiting our return." This got there gears going and two of the men, the one with the grudge and one other came to 'deal with' her while the others continued loading up the vans.

As the two men advanced on her she swept her leg out, easily knocking them on their asses in their surprise. She doubt they'd expected much of a fight, but that was exactly what she planned on giving them. They got up, weary this time, and came at her together. She dodged quickly to the side and turned to give her assaulters a good kick in the behind, making them land on their faces, followed by groans of frustration.

"That the best you got?" Kagome's taunt had the desired effect and the first one jumped at her again with rising fury. She flipped back, giving him an uppercut kick in the process and swung her fist out to hit the second one square in the jaw a second later, following up with a knee to the gut. He doubled over, not sure whether to nurse his rapidly swelling jaw or his midsection.

As much as Kagome had always claimed to hate fighting, she couldn't help the excited rush that swelled through her as her warrior instincts reawakened. She dodged an incoming kick from behind and grabbed the man by his leg, easily swinging him into several of his comrades despite her small size. Her expression became slightly crazed as she desperately leaped into the battle, surprising the Foot Clan members with her eagerness.

She kept an eye on the only female who was standing off to the side, observing the mostly one-sided fray with rapt attention and not bothering to step in as her subordinates fell one after the other. There were only a few left when it appeared as though the woman was about to join but was halted as the streetlights around the area were smashed swiftly encasing the area in darkness. That's when it started again. Kagome watched the familiarly burly figures, zooming through the lot, making work of the remaining men.

The other female growled out through the darkness and yelled out to the remaining foot men, "Retreat!" The sound of vehicles starting and tires screeching as they peeled away echoed through the dark lot, the conscious ones escaping back to whence they came.

There were four of them, Kagome realized this time, tucking a dark lock of hair behind her ear and out of her face. She watched them as they attempted to make their own escapes into the dark of the night. 'Oh no, I'm not letting them get away this time', she sped off after the figures, years of traveling at the pace set by a certain short-tempered hanyou working in her advantage. She followed closely, watching as they retreated into a sewer drain, jumping in behind without a second thought.

After about 15 minutes of navigating through the twists and turns of the underground tunnel system, they seemed to be finally slowing down and Kagome realized just how excited she was at the prospect of really meeting these modern day versions of heroes. She watched as the dropped through another tunnel and sped up to drop in after them.

The sound of her shoes hitting the ground of the lightened room quickly gained her the attention of the four she had been tailing. She wasn't surprised when she was met with the sharp end of a katana. She was, however, surprised at the green, reptile-like face staring at her from the other end of the blade.

"Nani?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to their respective owners. I only borrow their characters for this story.

Author's Note: Yay! I'm so excited at how many people seem to be enjoying this story. I wanna give a special shout out to **hanakochan101** , the first person to review this story, along with **Demonic Kagome** and **Lunascorpio20** who both also sent me reviews. You guys are amazing and I'm so grateful for all your growing support! I meant to post this yesterday but I wasn't able to access my account for some reason. I also wanted to add a few things, originally I was basing this story off of the recent TMNT movie that came out but I decided to make it a Multiverse story. It'll have different things from the different TMNT worlds. I'm pretty excited to see this play out. Hope this chapter meets your expectations :D

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Nani?"

Kagome took a glance around the room in confusion. Four of them. Four giant turtles. That could apparently kick some major ass. Each with a different colored mask tied tightly around their faces. 'But what are the masks for? I don't get it', she mused.

"Oh dudes! It's that babe that was fighting the Foot Clan!", the one in the orange mask exclaimed excitedly making her grin, "Hey girl, you were kicking some major tail up there."

She turned back to the one semmingly in charge and raised a hand up to the katana that was pointed at her throat, using a finger to push it away slowly. When the... turtle had no reaction other then a slight narrowing of eyes she gave it? him? a bright smile.

"I'm Kagome", she started looking around at the four figures easily towering over her, "I'm sorry for dropping in uninvited", she chuckled a bit at how literal that comment was, "but... well I just had to meet you all. You could say I'm a bit of a fan of your work."

The orange masked turtle came up, draping his arm over her shoulder, "Well of course, why wouldn't you be?", he commented smugly, "I'm Michaelangelo. But you beautiful, can just call me Mikey. These are my bros Leonardo, Leo", he pointed the one in the blue mask who was sheathing his katana that had been previously at her throat, "Donotello, aka Donnie", her gaze sifted to the turtle in the purple mask who smiled almost shyly at her and gave a small wave that she eagerly returned, "and last, and the very least, Raphael. OW!", he shielded his head where the red masked Raphael had bopped him, "Not cool Raph."

Kagome let out a twinkling laugh at the interaction between the two brothers. It had been a long time since she was around creatures or people like this. "Ano... I don't want this to come out the wrong way but are you guys youkai?", she stared curiosly at them.

"Youkai? I believe that's Japanese, am I correct?", Donnie commented, seeming quite interested. "Oh, yes. I'm sorry, japanese is my first language. I believe the english term would be something similar to, uh... demon?", she tested the foreign word unsurly.

"She just got here and she's already judging us", Raph growled out. He glared at her with such hostility if she were a different person she probably would have been nervous, but as it stood she only rolled her eyes at his obvious sensitivity.

"Listen lady", she turned towards Leo, "I think what my brother is trying to get at is what are you doing here? Why did you follow us? If you're looking for a story or something to tell your friends you're not getting it." It was obvious they were weary of her intentions and quite defensive.

Kagome shook her head immediately against the accusations, "It's not like that", she denied, "I mean, not to say that I wasn't surprised that you guys weren't humans but it doesn't bother me. I had demon friends back home", the turtle's eyes widened in surprise at that but she continued, "I was curious as to the warriors that were taking on these criminals. But I'm a friend... I hope."

She looked around the room, expression hopeful. "Well, for starters we aren't demons. We are mutated turtles affected by a chemical reaction", Donnie explained in his very matter-of-fact tone. "Yea, and girl I feel all that chemistry coming back between me and you", Mikey wagged his brows cheekily making her giggle.

"Mikey would you shut up", Leo rolled his eyes at his brothers antics before addressing the asian woman again, "So basically you followed us here to our home because you wanted to be our friend?"

While Kagome knew it sounded a bit ridiculous, it was the truth and she told them so, "Pretty much. That and I was hoping I could join you guys. You know, kick some major tail", she paraphrased Mikey there and he noticed sending her a thumbs up. She watched the brothers all look at each other before the walked a few steps away, getting into a huddle like formation, and start whispering animatedly among themselves. She managed to catch a few things here and there including "Splinter", "Hashi", and "mega hot" which was swiftly followed by a whack to the back of Mikey's head and a whine of discomfort which was ignored.

They all turned back to face her but before they could say anything more, another voice echoed through the cavern, "What is going on here?"

There was a moment of complete stillness before all hell broke loose.

"Master Slinter we-" "It's not our fault!" "This girl followed us!" "And she's a fan!"

The boys continued to yell over each other trying to explain what she was sure was a big mess and couldn't help but be amused. She turned around, finding the person behind her who they all seemed to be trying to appease. It was a rat. Giant, human sized, just like the turtles. He looked quite old, using a wooden stick as a cane, and reminded Kagome of an elderly chinese man in those kung fu movies Souta was such a fan of with his long eyebrow hairs and the fur on his chin coming down like a beard.

He held up his hand, immediately silencing the flurry of voices and used the new found quiet to observe their unexpected guest. Kagome straightened her posture and lifted her chin, appearing undaunted by the rat's perusal of her. She met his eyes, keeping his gaze steadily and unwaveringly. He tilted his head in a nod before finally speaking, "Who are you?"

She watched him a moment longer before bowing at the waist respectfully. "Splinter-san, my name is Higurashi Kagome." She kept her eyes down cast as she continued to address the turtle's sensei, "I am terribly sorry for barging in to your home like this. I followed them here. It isn't their fault. I...", she paused trying to find her words, "I too am a warrior and I came seeking the company of others who... who understand." She finally stood again watching, waiting for a response and feeling a nauseating mixture of hope and dread.

She wasn't sure what she had expected but it certainly wasn't the reaction she got. Splinter bowed at the waist, much like she had. It was a symbol of respect she was astonished he would give her, and from the alarmed gasps she heard from behind her it wasn't a normal reaction and completely shocked his pupils. And then he rose, speaking in such a humbled voice Kagome could only stare, " My dear, you are much more than you say you are. I can see it in your eyes, in your body, your soul. You have seen battle, many a time. Have you not?"

Kagome bit her lip, a nervous habit she would have to remind herself to stop later, before responding carefully, "Yes... I have", she looked up determinedly, "And I find myself deciding to join yet another."

Splinter's look was curious before he nodded in acceptance and gestured to the four turtles waiting in anticipation. They all rushed forward, bowing to their master as he addressed them, "And as for you. You have become careless if you allowed this girl to follow you to our home", Kagome imagined the guilty looks that must have crossed their faces as he scolded the four turtles before him, "You are only lucky she was not the enemy. But still, I believe your lack of vigilence has earned you all a round of the Hashi!"

There was a chorus of groans followed by an exclaim from Mikey, "Aww man, not the hashi!" The comment earned a quick rap to the back of his head, third one so far Kagome counted, by Splinter's cane. "Go, now!", the boys dragged themselves to the other room, dreading what they knew was coming.

Kagome smiled amused and followed closely behind the group, excited to be part of this new, modern day gang of heroes. She couldn't help thinking, it was good to be her.


End file.
